Ani has fun alone
by red-pound
Summary: the title explains it all, dont read if you are going to comment harshly


This is pretty much porn, Just Anakin and himself, Enjoy.

Anakin had just got back from a raging battle over Hoth. He was wondering if he would ever attain the rank of Jedi Knight, he was so bored of being a padawan. He made his way back to his room on the ship called the cortos. As he reached the door he pulled out his card key and inserted it. He so hated doing this, it was as if no one wanted him to get into his room.

Finally it was open! He walked through the door and closed it behind him. Anakin then pulled of his top and went to the shower and began to warm it up. He needed a long shower after the day he had had. Finally he striped down naked and the shower was reader for him to enter.

Anakin stepped in with one foot and felt the warmth across his feet, after which he through his whole body in. He felt a lot calmer now, he could feel the warm water go in places that felt so nice and comfy. He began to wash himself down first of all on the chest then making his way round to his legs and penis.

After a good 20 minutes he stepped out and used the force to bring the towel at the other side of the room to him. Rapping himself up he began to dry as he sorted out his short blond hair with his hands. Anakin looked at the chair next to his bed and sat on it, he was so warm and happy now. He wasn't even going to put his clothes on; he was going to sleep in his total nood.

Anakin finally pulled away the towel and threw it across the room. He now sat there entirely naked. He spaced his legs apart and began to rub an itch in his chest. For a moment he looked at his penis, it was so long… it must have been about 7 inches not even erect. He hadn't actually measured how big it was erect but he was about to try.

He started to rub the tip of his fore skin with his fingers. He went round and round. With his other hand he pulled back the skin gently. Finally making his way down to his balls, they where quite large and quite rounded. When started to rub them he Penis began to grow, as he was also rubbing his fore skin. In a few minutes he was totally hard and was looking at himself in the mirror.

He was amazed how big he was, it felt so large. He felt proud of it, when he would give it to Pad'me she would normally give him a good sucking or let him ejaculate in her behind. This was safe for them to avoid pregnancy. Now he was getting horny, he had to do one thing to get rid of the feeling; he cupped his Long penis with his left hand and began to move it up and down.

He sat down with his legs spaced out looking in the mirror while he was masturbating. He began to tickle his fore skin with his thumb, and then close his eyes and tilt his head back. Anakin was thinking about how Pad'me would blow him off, how her lips used to tickle his long, long penis, how he used to grab her hair and thrust hier head in. Finally the pace of the masturbating began to increase as he got faster and faster. Now he was beginning to enjoy himself, he could feel an orgasm rising. Anakin began to speak to himself "Arrr keep it up, come on it feels so nice." He envisioned Pad'me on the bed getting done by him so hard up her back side. Finally he saw an image of her sucking on him like it was juma juice. So hard but so so so so nice, he could feel his sperm ready to explode out of his penis that was ever so big.

Anakin couldn't hold it in any longer, he began to moan "Arrr feels so, so good arrrr come on Anakin almost done." For that split moment he felt so happy and manly, as he was having his orgasm. He let out such a quiet moan as the sperm shot out of his well hung penis and onto the floor about 1 foot away.

Anakin was now panting; he had sperm all over his left hand. He felt so good, so calm, and so happy. He got the towel again and wiped of all the sperm on his hand and penis as well as all of it on the floor. "That was intense, for a padawan I sure know how ejaculates like a man." The teenager then began to lie on his bed as he had thoughts of giving Pad'me his penis, he thought of her sucking on his huge man hood as if her life depended on it.


End file.
